


Mending Fences

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [90]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, bring a tissue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Optimus has come to pay final respects to one of his dearest friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is, indirectly, [](http://laratron.livejournal.com/profile)[laratron](http://laratron.livejournal.com/)'s fault. she was watching season 3 of G1 and started talking about how much she missed Prowl and Ratchet and Ironhide, and this scene just sort of popped into my head. it's sad, but it was nice to play in my own little world again.

He knelt down next to the beautifully carved sarcophagus and rested his head on the top. “I’m sorry that it ended this way, old friend.”

Jazz didn’t respond. The dead weren’t known for speaking to the living—not on Cybertron anyway—and they certainly weren’t known for giving any sort of forgiveness for wrongs done to them in life. Still, coming to the beautiful mausoleum Bluestreak had constructed for his family was something he had needed to do.

Jazz couldn’t give him forgiveness, but perhaps he could find solace in knowing they were finally together.

“He still loved you, you know.”

Optimus jerked upright and looked to the entry way in shock. “Bluestreak! You startled me.”

“Sorry.” The sniper stepped into the room. “Sunstreaker said you were on planet and I figured I would find you here.”

“I came to say goodbye.” The Prime laid a hand over the set carved on the sarcophagus lid. “Sunstreaker did beautiful work.”

“He did.” Bluestreak came to stand next to the Autobot leader. “He loved them almost as much as I did.”

Optimus merely nodded. Silence hung between them almost oppressively.

Finally, the sniper spoke again. “I forgive you.”

“What?” The words hit like a hammer’s blow to his spark, and he wasn’t sure if he felt pain or relief.

“I forgive you,” Bluestreak repeated. “And Jazz did too, even if he never got to say it to you. I could always see it in the way he talked about you.”

Optimus felt his spark ache with the intensity of his relief. To know that Jazz had finally been able to make amends with his resurrection, even if they had never gotten a chance to talk about it, salved wounds he thought would never heal. With a sound that might have been a sob, had it come from a Human, he pulled Bluestreak into a hug. “Thank you.”

Bluestreak returned the embrace, holding the Prime tightly. “Will you come over for dinner when you’re through here? Sunstreaker and I would love to have you. And Sideswipe is bringing over a bunch of those energon confections he’s started selling.”

Smiling—small and still hurting, but a real smile—Optimus nodded. “I think I would like that.”  



End file.
